


Corner Pocket

by ziaminmypants



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziaminmypants/pseuds/ziaminmypants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn teaches Liam how to play pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corner Pocket

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I choose pool because i knew more about it. however, i’m still not skilled in the game, so don’t hate me if i don’t call everything correctly. 
> 
> tumblr: ziaminmypants

The bar is dim with the only lighting coming from the lamps that adorn the tables and booths around the room and a few at the bar and on the shelves where the alcohol is on display. It smells of smoke and liquor, two things Zayn is familiar with. He far from tipsy, he has been sipping on the same beer for the past twenty minutes.

What might you ask has gotten his attention away from drinking? Well, truth be told, and Zayn’s rather ashamed of it and would deny he is even capable of doing this, he’s staring. The way this particular boy even swallows when he’s talking had gotten Zayn distracted, not to mention the softness in his voice, even though he’s talking loudly over the music in Zayn’s ear.

Liam Payne was the death of Zayn. He knew it, God, everyone knew it. The boy had been pining over the guy for at least most of the year, dropping subtle hints of what he would like to do to that fit body of his. But Liam has either been avoiding those subtle hints intentionally or just too damn innocent for his own good. Zayn’s starting to believe it’s the latter.

Zayn takes another sip of his beer as Liam starts to talk about something to do with work, and Zayn just rolls his eyes. “Liam, please, stop talking about work and enjoy the night off. Let’s play some pool.” He offers, his eyes trained on that angelic face.

Suddenly, Liam’s face changes into that bashful one he’s grown accustomed to seeing these past few years, as a tint of red is apparent in his perfect cheeks. “I-I’ve never played pool before, I don’t know how.” He timidly admits, and all Zayn wants to do know is scoop up the younger boy and kiss that redness away. He’s just too darn adorable for his own good.

“That’s okay, I’ll teach you.” Zayn offers, but before Liam can accept, he’s scooting out of the booth and pulling the sandy brunette along to the billiards room that is not far, his half-empty beer left forgotten on the table.

He places the money for the game on the counter, while Liam waits idly by his side. He takes the rack and signals Liam to follow him to the room. It’s empty and Zayn is thankful, because he’d rather teach Liam without any distractions.

“Okay, first we have to rack them.” He starts, taking the balls out of the slots that they appear in. Liam is helping him gather the rest from the other side, and they place them on the pool table as Zayn moved to put the plastic triangle in place.

“So, you wanna put all fifteen balls in this, with the eight ball,” Zayn sees Liam’s noise crunch up and smiles. “The black ball, in the middle.” He waits until Liam had done what he’s asked before continuing.

“Alright now we break them.” He moved the triangle a bit to settle them, and put them back in place where they go. “Get the pool stick and I’ll show you how to break them.” He motioned to where they were leaning against the wall.

He picked up the white cue ball, and handed it to Liam. “This is called the cue ball. The object of the game is to get as many of those balls,” he points to the triangle, “into the eight pockets on the edge of the table without knocking the cue ball in and saving the eight ball for last.”

Liam snorted. “Zayn, I know the basics of pool. I also you have to know mad math skills cause this game isn’t all about luck, it’s about hitting the balls at the right angle. I’m not stupid.” His voice isn’t accusing, and Zayn knows he’s just making fun of Zayn’s thoroughness.

“Err, right. So, since you know it, then once I break, we’ll see who has stripes and solids and then go from there. “ he smiled, lifting the plastic triangle away slowly and placing it on an empty table nearby. Zayn gets into place, well aware that Liam’s eyes are on him, as he concentrates on doing a good break.

With a flick of his hand, the cue ball shoots forward, breaking the group of balls with a clank and sends them rolling in all different directions. Once they stop, both boys circle the table, counting how many balls he got in the pockets. Zayn counts two stripes and one solid. “Okay, I’ve got stripes, you solids. You’re turn.”

He’s aware that Liam has never played pool before, so he’s close by when he sees Liam’s stance is all wrong and he isn’t going to make even one ball in a pocket hitting the them like that. Liam pulls his stick back, and hits the cue ball, which bounces off the table, Zayn catching it before it hits the ground.

Liam’s face is flushed again, and Zayn is shaking his head slightly as he puts the white ball back on the table. “Here, let me show you again.” He gets into the proper stance, letting Liam study him before hitting the ball into the mess of striped balls in the corner. Even though he had meant to get at least one of the balls in, none do, which only mildly disappoints him.

It’s Liam’s turn again, and he tries his best to copy Zayn’s movements, but he hasn’t gotten them quite right, so Zayn is behind him. Liam yelps softly as Zayn’s arms encircle his and places his hands where they need to be. Zayn is aware of how painfully close he is to the boy, and he hopes his body doesn’t betray him as he shows Liam how to hit the cue ball properly.

His hand slides up Liam’s arm down to the boy’s waist, moving his stance so Liam is more comfortable and able to hit the ball correctly. “Now, just angle it correctly math genius and you should be good.” He whispers into Liam’s ear, and steps away, watching carefully as Liam swallows hard and takes his turn.

Surprisingly, Liam hits the cue ball dead on, causing a solid and a stripe ball to go down in one of the middle pockets. Liam is now chewing his bottom lip vigorously and mumbling an apology like he had killed Zayn’s puppy or something.

Zayn laughs lightly and smiles. “Don’t apologize; it’s all part of the learning process. The good news is that you got one of yours in as well. Good job.” He pats Liam’s shoulder, smiling while taking his position to take his turn. He manages to hit his ball in and smiles, nodding toward the table to Liam to take his turn.

Once again, Zayn finds himself behind Liam, helping him with his stance. This time, however, Liam’s ass is pushing up against Zayn’s crotch, and damnitt, he’s got to be doing this on purpose because he doesn’t remember having this problem the last time. He pulls away and Liam takes his turn, Zayn too busy trying to calm his raging hard on in his pants to notice Liam’s devilish smirk. And when Zayn does look at him, it’s gone.

The game continues without much else, Zayn winning in the end because, of course, it’s Liam’s first game. Zayn insists on another, and Liam agrees, going to pay the money for the next game as much to Zayn’s protest.

Liam’s back and they set up the game like before and Liam’s claiming that he wants a go at breaking them this time, and Zayn can’t deny those soft chocolate eyes, so he’s nodding a yes, and lifts the rack off the balls.

“Help me.” Liam whines as he gets into position. “I’m not sure if I’m doing this right, and I don’t want to make a complete fool of myself for not being able to break.” Zayn is chuckling, but heads over to his spot behind Liam once again, leaning down so his chest is flush with Liam’s broad back. Next thing he knows, he’s feeling Liam back up against his crotch again and a moan is escaping his lips without his permission and okay now he  _knows_  Liam is doing this on purpose.

Zayn can feel himself flush as he realizes that the moan wasn’t inside his head, it actually came out of his mouth, and now Liam’s rubbing his ass more animatedly against him, and Zayn can’t help it when his hands come to rest on either side of the younger boy’s hips. God, is he dreaming? Because this seems like something out of them, something he’s been dying to do to the boy since what seems like the beginning of time.

Liam hums happily, and Zayn breathes “Fuck” under his breathe, he hopes the door behind him is closed and locked because its taking all he has right now not to strip them both down and fuck the boy into the pool table.

With Zayn’s hesitation, Liam is pushing back against Zayn’s body now, where they are now standing up with his back still flush with Zayn’s chest when he purrs a soft, “Zayn, if you don’t fuck me, I’ll find someone that will.” And that’s it, Zayn’s a fumbling mess.

He had no idea where this side of Liam is coming from, but he isn’t going to argue, because he finds it completely fucking hot. Zayn moves away from him for a moment, to check the door and found it had already been shut and locked as well. This idea intrigued him; the fact that Liam had pretty much planned this was even more of a reason why Zayn loved this side of him.

Quickly returning to the awaiting boy, Zayn fumbled with Liam’s shirt as he placed messy kisses on his neck. Liam is whimpering to leave it and so he does, sliding his hands down to the buckle of his jeans, making quick work of it and unbuttoning the jeans as he presses Liam back against the table. Liam’s hands are just as busy, ruffling the Zayn’s raven hair beyond repair and clutching the back of his shirt when he feels his pants being tugged down.

Zayn found Liam’s lips now, between the wet kisses and the feeling of Liam relieving him of his own pants, Zayn is surprised he hasn’t already come in his briefs. When he feels the boys hand down his briefs, he knows he won’t last long if they continue this way. So he’s swatting Liam’s hand away, much to Liam’s dismay, and planting a messy kiss on his lips before scooting him up on the table and pulling his jeans and boxers down to the younger boy’s ankles.

He can’t help but take in the beautiful scene before him. Liam sprawled out on the pool table, waiting for him to take him, it almost has Zayn spurting out his seed right then and there, but he takes a deep breath before moving to kiss those sinful lips and then moving slowly and agonizing down Liam’s body until he hits the dip of Liam’s hip.

Paying extra attention to this area, Zayn sucks, nibbles, and kissing the skin, assured that he had left his own little present for Liam to find long after they have left the bar and snuggled into warm blankets. This action earns an approving moan from Liam, along with a “Get on with it you tease,” which has Zayn smirking into the pale skin.

Grabbing the base of Liam’s cock, Zayn breathes against the head, causing Liam to squirm. He darts his tongue out, licking the already tiny pool of pre cum on the tip before sliding the rest of his member deeper into his mouth. Zayn is surprised at how big Liam is, and he can only get about four inches in before he’s sort of gagging, so his hand does the rest of the work for him, pumping up and down.

Zayn pulls Liam out of his mouth only to stick two fingers in while he’s looking up at the boy he’s totally in love with. Liam catches the glimmer in Zayn’s eyes and smirks, bucking his hips forward for any kind of contact on his dick.

Finally, Zayn pulls those digits out of his mouth, lining one of them at Liam’s entrance. As he slides Liam’s thick cock in his mouth, his finger slides slowly into his hole. With the overwhelming feelings, Liam is bucking again, and Zayn has to hold his hips down with the one free hand he’s got. His mouth takes him in deeper, Zayn can feel the blunt end hitting the back on his throat and he gags a bit before pulling up to relieve some of the pressure.

By this time, Zayn has put two fingers inside Liam and began scissoring him in order to get him ready for Zayn’s throbbing cock. When Liam is a bubbling mess and Zayn thinks he’s ready, he curls his fingers to hit that prefect spot and Liam is moaning loudly. “ZaynZaynZ-ayn.” With the last broken syllable of his name, Zayn feels Liam release his hot seed down his throat and he’s swallowing it like he hasn’t eaten all day.

Zayn sucks Liam’s member as he rides out his high and licks up as much come as he can before sliding his mouth off with a loud ‘pop’. Liam whimpers when Zayn’s fingers also leaves him, his eyes shooting open to search out those familiar hazel eyes he’s come to love.

He’s lining himself up now at Liam’s entrance, and with a soft nod from the younger boy, Zayn is pushing his head in slowly. He knows how this feels, and he’s not entirely sure if this is Liam’s first time, so he wants to go extra slow. Zayn manages to slip all the way into Liam’s tightness, pausing a bit before Liam gives him the go ahead to continue. Once he has it, he slips out, suddenly missing the velvetiness that enveloped him. He wants so badly to feel inside Liam again, and within moments, he does, balls deep in the God-like boy laid out before him.

He sets a slow pace, but as Liam’s pleasure slowly overrides the pain, he’s meeting Zayn’s thrusts and he can’t help up to thrust into him harder and deeper. As time goes on, he’s sure that everyone in the bar can hear their pornographic moans, but he’s beyond caring now as he feels the familiar warmth deep within his abdomen. He’s close, and he’s not going to last much longer with Liam moaning his name like that and moving his hips like this.

Zayn’s hand slides up and wraps around Liam’s already erect penis, pumping in time with his thrusts. With that, the younger boy comes undone once again, come spilling over Zayn’s hand as he manages a couple of more thrust before spilling in own seed into Liam.

After a moment catch their breathes, Zayn pulls out slowly, making little whimpers as he pulls his briefs and pants back up to his hips and buttoning them back, while wiping his hand with Liam’s come on his shirt. He watches Liam with lazy eyes as he collects himself off the pool table, wiping what Zayn’s hand didn’t catch with his own shirt and pulling both his boxers and pants up to buckle back.

Liam looks up at Zayn and mirrors his lazy smile, then looks back at the table and smirks. He leans into Zayn’s body as he pulls the older boy in for a kiss. “mmm. Ball in corner pocket.” He calls, like they’re still playing the game and Zayn’s eyes widen as Liam giggles, wrapping his arms around Zayn’s waist. Liam Payne is going to be the death of him, he just knows it.


End file.
